<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come with me by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986898">come with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lumity, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz prepares to return to the human realm, and asks Amity to come with her for a visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Are you sure it’s okay for me to visit the human realm?” Amity asked as Luz was packing her bags. The summer was over, and Luz was about to return home to her mother and her normal life. This wasn’t the last time Luz would visit the Boiling Isles, far from it, she would be insane to stop now. But, it was time for her to move back home and come here whenever she could, instead of living there full time. It pained Amity, not being able to see the human every day, but she knew she had to leave, she had another life. But to make it a bit easier, Luz had invited her to stay with her for a few days, which mad the witch a bit nervous. ”I mean, I don’t really belong there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz looked up at Amity, just smiling.</p>
<p><br/>”Of course you can visit, I stayed here for three months as a human, didn’t I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well yeah, but that’s different. We knew about humans, humans don’t know about witches and demons. Don’t they just think we’re myths and children’s stories? Are you sure I’m not going to be like… burnt at the stake?”</p>
<p><br/>”Of course not, that hasn’t happened for a few hundred years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Wha…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Humans got accused of being witches in the old days. Got burnt at the stake. That doesn’t happen now, I promise. And people won’t really notice you.”</p>
<p><br/>”But, my ears?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”People will just think they’re cosplay props. Trust me. Please, I really want you to see the human world before I move back. I think seeing you might also get my mother to believe me a bit easier, especially if we do some magic together. And, I really wanna show you where I’m from instead of just telling you, I think that’s only fair. We might not have magic, but it’s really beautiful up there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity nodded, hearing the gentle tone in Luz’s voice. She really meant what she was saying. She really wanted a last few days together before their lives returned to normal, to when they would only be able to meet occasionally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay, I’ll come with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>